Injuries
by kabuxshika
Summary: Tezuka has been injured since freshman year but he's been able to keep the secret, sort of, what happens now, when other people start to take an interest in his arm? And how will he react to Ryoma's attempt to make up for his mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Injuries: A KiichiXTezuka Story**

(takes place in anime 13/14 after Kiichi grabs Tezuka's arm)

(For some reason Fanfiction doesn't list Kuki's name. so I put it up with Kuki as 'any')

"What was that about, Cookie?" Tezuka asked, his eyes glancing over the male from Kakinoki Middle school.

"It's Kuki." The other huffed. "And I wanted to see how well your arm was doing, after all, I wouldn't want to hurt you on court." He purred stroking Tezuka's cheek as he pressed him against a tree kissing his neck.

Tezuka pushed him back a little. "My arm is none of your business, and neither is my neck." He said, voice never changing from his normal tone.

Kuki huffed and made as if to leave walking past Tezuka, before grabbing both wrists and jerking him back against the tree using his jacket sleeves to tie him there.

Tezuka gasped and squirmed a little but his arms, trapped as they were, were going nowhere.

Kuki smirked and kissed his cheek. "Now then." He murmured, sliding his hand down Tezuka's injured arm.

Tezuka jerked trying to free the knot Kuki had tied in his jacket. "Stop this now, Kuki." He said as he felt the male's hand reach his elbow. The pain he knew the other could wring from that spot scared him to tears at times. "Don't touch me there." His voice deepened into a growl.

Kuki kissed Tezuka's neck as he felt his elbow. "So, I was right. Your arm is hurting you." He murmured, pulling back and slowly opening his jacket, carefully so Tezuka didn't escape. "Stop fighting me for a moment, Tezuka. Fighting the knot I tied will only serve to hurt you anyway." He said placing his lips on the inside of his elbow and sucking softly as his tongue slid over the skin.

Tezuka looked back at the other as he spoke then gasped at the warm mouth That was a surprise. His arm moved a little trying to escape, but his fear of inciting that pain kept him from fighting too much. "D-damn it, Kuki."

Kuki looked up and smiled releasing his elbow, "Ah, finally a reaction." He murmured smiling.

Tezuka glared at him. "Let me loose, Kuki." He demanded "I still have to play the finals."

Kiku hummed, "And right back to your regular stoic self." He ran a finger down the side of his face, following Tezuka's cheek line to his mouth, then jerked his finger back hissing softly. Tezuka had bitten him. "That hurt."

Tezuka huffed and leaned back against the tree looking away. "It serves you right, are you going to let me loose now?"

Kuki smirked, "No, as you pointed out, we are still in a tournament, and I have a game to play very soon, so you just hang out here till I get back."

Tezuka looked to him shocked. "You can't be serious, I have to get ready for my match in the finals, I haven't eaten, and you can't just tie someone to a tree and leave him there anyway." He growled, struggling a bit his chest straining at the jacket and his shoulders moving, trying to get free. Hopefully then he could pull his arm out and unzip the jacket.

Kiku smiled. "I'll bring you some food when I return then, our match in the tournament is 1st singles so we'll be the last to play, besides if we both stay here they'll just blank the slate, then whoever has three wins will take the tournament, we really aren't needed." He purred amused, he was enjoying watching Tezuka struggle as he tried to 'reason' with him.

"You bastard." He growled glaring at the other. "Don't make me scream. That'll bring plenty of people here, and then you'll be disqualified."

"Ah, that is true." He set his racquet case on the ground and rummaged through the section he kept his uniform in, coming up with a tie.

Tezuka's eyes widened an he drew a deep breath to yell as loud as he could only to have a rolled up tie shoved in his mouth the neck band tight around his head holding the wad of cloth in his mouth. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Kuki, then once the other was gone, leaving him strapped to a tree with his own jacket he slowly slumped and sat down, his head hanging as he tried to ignore the undignified position he was in.

He could hear the cheering from where he was and closed his eyes, slowly dozing off as he waited for that damned Kuki to return. Instead the next time he opened his eyes Ryoma was squatting in front of him, examining him with his eyes one of those grape Ponta's he liked so much in his hand. He met the boy's gaze evenly, unable to speak and unwilling to make any 'mmph' sounds. He waited unsure of the boy's intentions.

Ryoma moved closer, his eyes looking over his arm critically. "So, you're injured, are you?" He murmured.

Tezuka's eyes widened and he jerked his head around, glaring. He'd been there the whole time and only now came out, and only to gawk at him?

Ryoma set the Ponta down and felt along his arm, gently.  
Tezuka growled. He had doctors to look at his arm he didn't need everyone else touching it like a pregnant woman's stomach.

Ryoma looked up at him. "You ought to take better care of yourself Tezuka." He said collecting is drink and standing "I know if I free you there's no way you'll stand out of the competition, so I'll let Ryuzaki-Sensei know you went home. We'll win it before your match so don't worry." He sipped his drink, ignoring the glare he was getting.

Tezuka glared holes through the boy and huffed. This brat was telling him what was best for this team? For him? He was the captain and he knew what he was doing. After all he had promised to take this team through to Nationals. "Mmmph." He was hoping that by indicating he wanted to speak, the freshman would remove the gag.

Ryoma glanced at him and Tezuka met his gaze working his jaw a little. The boy knelt by him loosening the neck tie so Tezuka could push the gag from his mouth.

Tezuka looked away, "Ryoma, my arm is fine to play. I've seen doctors about it already, you can ask Ryozaki if you don't believe me. Just let me loose and we'll go and talk with her right now."

Ryoma hummed sitting down and sipping again. "Yada."

Tezuka's eye twitched, "What do you mean no? That's the only reason you wouldn't untie me wasn't it? Or do you not believe me?" He huffed "Fine, ask her first, and when she sets your mind at ease, come back here and release me."

Ryoma watched him and hummed, "Ossu." He got up and ambled off, leaving Tezuka's mouth free.

Tezuka sighed. "Damned freshman." He murmured leaning his head back against the tree as he waited for the kid to return.

Ryozaki, of course, denied knowing anything about an injury, thinking Echizen had heard rumors and being unwilling to lower Tezuka in the boy's eyes, she told him Tezuka had no such injuries, and that he could play fine. Not that Ryoma believed her. He assumed Tezuka had told her to always deny it.

Kuki returned to the tree and was surprised to see Tezuka dozing with the gag out. "Well, I wonder how that happened."

Tezuka's eyes opened in a flash, settling on Kuki and narrowing. Ryoma hadn't come back?

Kuki settled next to Tezuka. "I lost" He murmured. "To some unseeded school."

Tezuka ignored him for a moment, then realized that meant some other school was playing against his team. "I have to get there, my team needs me." He said, looking to Kuki. Surely the other would release him now. His hope dimmed when he saw the look on the other captain's face.

Kuki shook his head a little, "Don't you have any faith in your team, Tezuka Kunimitsu?" He purred straddling him lightly and kissing him full on the mouth.

Tezuka blinked shocked, then when Kuki slid his tongue in his mouth he bit him hard.

Kuki jerked back, hissing. "Damn it, Tezuka." He sighed sucking on his tongue. "That's no way to play, if you want me to let you go."

"Tch, you want me to sit back and let you rape me, so you'll let me go?" Tezuka asked watching him with narrow eyes, this was not what he had expected of Kuki.

Kuki smirked and leaned in for another kiss. "No, I want you to spread you legs and enjoy it."

Tezuka's eyes widened. "Never."

Kuki chuckled and claimed his lips his hand coming up to cup his cheek. "Then, I will enjoy it for you." He said.

Tezuka stared at him, he had not even thought something like this would happen, even after he'd been trapped against the tree. If he had, he would never have let Ryoma go so easily. "Get off me!" He growled kicking him hard in the gut.

Kuki gasped and held his stomach, shocked. Tezuka pulled his leg back for another kick and Kuki scurried back, he wasn't stupid enough to take a second one of those. "That's going to bruise." He murmured rubbing his stomach softly.

"It damn well better." Tezuka grumbled.

Kuki tsked at him and moved close again avoiding Tezuka's legs as he stepped over to him and straddled his lap. "Relax, Tezuka. I'll release you if it looks like you will be needed." Kuki said softly, then took Tezuka's ear into his mouth sucking and lapping at the lobe with his tongue.

Tezuka shuddered and fought trying to get his teeth on his molester, but Kuki was keeping just out of reach as he used his mouth in ways that made Tezuka's cock twitch in interest. "G-get off, damnit!" Tezuka growled.

Kuki felt Tezuka's cock beginning to harden and his pleas becoming less fervent. His hand moved to Tezuka's pants "Oh, you've got a very nice penis, Tezuka."

"Nn…" Tezuka turned his head away. "Get off…" He demanded weakly no one had ever touched him that way before.

Kuki shook his head pulling Tezuka's pants down and letting him sit in the soft grass as he leaned down sliding his tongue over the other captain's tip. "Mmm."

Tezuka arched a blush settling on his cheeks at the odd tickling feeling from the grass against his sac, "K-kuki, nn~ Stop…" He pleaded at the lapping tongue stating at his tip and moving down his shaft until Kuki opened his mouth and took him into his mouth bobbing his head slowly lavishing attention on his cock with his tongue. Attention that made Tezuka's pleas die on his tongue. "Ahhh, Kuki." He whimpered.

Kuki smirked and ran his fingers over Tezuka's hole jerking the other back to reality as he pressed on into that ring of muscle. "Ah N-no!" He struggled and drew back his leg slamming it into Kuki's shoulder.

Kuki hissed moving back and holding his shoulder. "Fucking hell, Tezuka, That's my racquet arm!"

Tezuka glared at him with half lidded eyes. "Go to hell, Kuki." He hissed.

Kuki frowned and grabbed Tezuka's ankles lifting him by his legs and licking his hole as Tezuka beat on his back with his ankles. "Sto~op." Tezuka demanded, cursing as the pleasure made his cock harden fully.

Kuki smirked and slid his tongue past Tezuka's tight entrance moving it around as he held Tezuka immobile. "Sorry Tezuka." he murmured softly as he laid him back on the ground pulling out some lube and slicking his fingers with the cool lotion. "I forgot to use this." He slid his finger into Tezuka again and Tezuka squirmed, glaring at Kuki with hatred.

He never thought of his injury as a handicap but Kuki was close to changing his mind, using it against him this way. The way he was situated any movement was likely to hurt his elbow. "I hate you." He whispered laying limp.

Kuki blinked and paused a second finger halfway inside him. "I know Tezuka" He murmured stroking the other's cock as he curled his fingers in Tezuka.

Tezuka shuddered and moaned at Kuki's skillful maneuvers. Damn him for putting me in this position. He gasped as Kuki slid a third finger into him and touched something that made his whole lower body jerk. "W-what the fuck was that?"

Kuki smirked kissing his tip. "The pleasure center in any man."

Tezuka swallowed and looked at Kuki. "Do it again." He said looking away from him.

Kuki blinked then smiled. "As many times as you wish" He purred rubbing that spot as he prepared him.

Soon enough Kuki removed his fingers and Tezuka looked to him dazed "..? Why..did you stop?" Kuki smirked kissing Tezuka and settling between his legs as he slicked his cock and slowly pressed into Tezuka.

Tezuka moaned not returning the kiss as he turned his head away, he may have given in but that in no way meant he liked the fact that Kuki was doing this to him. "Just do it. Then let me go."

Kuki pulled back and sighed rocking his hips as he nuzzled Tezuka's neck thrusting into him.

Tezuka groaned as his body moved with Kuki's. "Hnn…" He shuddered and wrapped his legs around the other pulling him deeper as he moaned.

Kuki joined his voice to Tezuka's as he pressed deeper into the man. "Oooh. Tezuka. You're amazing." he purred into Tezuka's ear as he thrust faster. "I can't believe you've never done this before."

Tezuka hissed. "Shut up. You've no right." He gasped and cried out his legs tightening as he came.

Kuki moaned and rode out his orgasm cumming with Tezuka. He slowly relaxed on top of the other kissing his neck. "You're right. I had no right, but I couldn't help myself." He murmured pulling out gently and fixing himself he helped Tezuka stand and cleaned him up gently before pulling his pants up.

He kissed Tezuka's unresponsive lips and moved behind him to untie his jacket.

Tezua pulled away as soon as he was free gritting his teeth at the pain. He hissed in pain and glared daggers at Kuki and the other captain took his cue grabbing his stuff and leaving Tezuka in peace.

Tezuka squatted for a moment before standing and slowly walking back to his school's area. He had to practice and get this ache out of his ass, before his match. "Ryoma!" Tezuka called sharply, smirking as he made the boy jump. "Practice with me."

Ryoma looked up at him and stood shouldering his bag and drinking the last of his Ponta. "Alright." He said, walking past Tezuka easily. He tossed the Ponta can and shouldered his bag completely at ease if one glanced at him, but Tezuka could see that faint hint of nervousness.

"You left me there, Ryoma,…"

Ryoma glanced up at him then tugged his cap down a little. "Yup."

Tezuka's eye twitched. "Yup? That's all you've got to say? Yup? You left me there to be raped, damnit." He grabbed him by the lapels and lifted him off the ground.

Ryoma blinked at him. "Really? Wow. How do you feel?"

Tezuka glared at him. "How do I feel? I tell you you're at fault for my lost virginity and you don't even apologize?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I left you there. I can't change that, but I don't feel at fault. The guy that stole it is at fault. Go take it up with him."

Tezuka growled letting him go and walking, Ryoma falling in next to him easily. "You really are plain indifferent to everything aren't you?"

Ryoma glanced at him. "Hm? I guess."

They walked in silence for a while until Tezuka turned entering a practice court. "Didn't Ryuzaki tell you my arm is fine?"

Ryoma shrugged. "She told me she knew of no injury." he replied pulling out his racket and testing the strings.

Tezuka sighed. "I was injured… but it's fine now. I don't need to prove it to anyone, understand?"

Ryoma shrugged tossing the ball up and hitting it hard, starting the practice, to him, the matter was over and done with. Tennis was all that was on his mind now, and beating Tezuka…

THE END?  
Or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Injuries: A KiichiXTezuka Story 2

Some weeks after the incident, Ryoma and Tezuka were alone in the tennis clubroom. It was the first time they'd been alone since that practice session and it was pretty awkward until Ryoma stood and moved over to Tezuka placing a hand on his chest as he kissed him slow and sweet. "I'm sorry I left you tied to a tree." he whispered taking a step back.

The awkwardness hung heavier in the air now, but Tezuka knew it had taken a lot for Ryoma to do that so he couldn't just ignore him. He gave him a slight smile and pulled him closer for another kiss. "The fact that you waited until we were alone to apologize makes me think you have a plan to make it up to me." He said, his voice low and sultry as he looked into Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma shifted his bag on his shoulder and looked around, "Not here, it would feel wrong. Come with me?"

Tezuka nodded. Following as he was led out of the clubroom and to the stadium where the basketball team played and practiced, he tried to figure out what the boy intended to do. The stadium was empty, most clubs having gone home by now and Ryoma took advantage of that slipping behind the bleachers and dropping his pants, bending over a bench that he was sure many students had bent over for just this purpose. He glanced back at Tezuka as the older male stepped behind the bleachers and stopped, a little shocked. "A virgin ass for a virgin ass is good right?"

Tezuka actually sputtered before taking off his jacket and covering him with it blushing hard as he looked away. "I..I've realized that I'm not the dominant type." He finally admitted, his cock painfully hard inside his pants. "So, if you want to make it up to me then screw me instead."

Ryoma looked up at him almost amused and got up offering him the bench. "However is most comfortable." He told him, letting him settle.

Not surprisingly, Tezuka chose the same bent over, ass-in-the-air pose Ryoma had, and shoved his pants down past his hips, freeing his cock.

Ryoma smiled, seeing him already so hard. "Impressive." He murmured kneeling behind him. "Do you need preparation?"

Tezua squirmed hiding his blushing face. "No, I've been practicing for weeks with my Tennis racquet."

Ryoma smirked. His tennis racquet huh? Interesting choice of toys. He settled over Tezuka and kissed his neck. "Who were you practicing for?" He whispered sliding into him slowly.

Tezuka moaned biting his sleeve to muffle it. "N-no one, really. I just needed something deep inside me, like you are now. It was driving me nuts."

Ryoma hummed and began to thrust into him, making his hips jerk, he wrapped an arm around his hips stroking his cock as he drove himself against his prostate, nuzzling his neck. "Am I forgiven, then?" he murmured low and hot against his neck.

"Yesss." Tezuka hissed out, too lost in the pleasure to think straight as he bucked against him trying to drive that delicious cock deeper into himself.

Ryoma got the not so subtle hint to pound into him, and obeyed it, gripping his hips and pounding deeper and harder as he moaned and gave him little love bites. "You are amazing, Tezuka!" He groaned out as he hilted into his new lover and spurted his hot seed deep into him.

Tezuka squirmed a little when Ryoma stopped pounding into him then arched as he was filled, moaning as that sensation drove him over the edge, cumming hard against the bench he was leaning heavily on. Slowly the tension drained from his body and he relaxed against the bench as Ryoma pulled out gently.

"Feel okay?" Ryoma asked settling next to him and stroking his cheek. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Tezuka smiling pulling him into a kiss. "You really were a virgin weren't you?" he teased gently. "I'm fine." He told him fixing his clothes and looking to him. "You wanna grab a bite to eat? My treat."

Ryoma shrugged and kissed him sweetly "Sounds good, play a match with me after?" He asked walking with him, out of the stadium and to a burger join the normally ate at.

Tezuka agreed and watched him as they walked. Ryoma was pure confidence, in total control of everything he did. He found that now as he was looking him over he was turned on, even though he'd just been screwed by Ryoma. The younger male exuded power and confidence, it was no wonder Tezuka felt drawn to him. "Ne, Ryoma." He purred. "Can we do this again?"

Ryoma looked up at him and smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Tezuka shivered at the other's gaze transfixed as his mind worked thinking up things that Ryoma might do to him. "I'll be looking forward to it." he said dry mouthed.

He had a feeling his tennis racquet would be getting a lot of use between now and then.


End file.
